kurtbastian one shots
by HazelRMckee
Summary: Each chapter contains a story about Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe some are finished others are not
1. Chapter 1

Glee AU Kurtbastian vampires Vampire Sebastian, Lycan Blaine, Human Kurt

The myths and movies werent completely wrong, Vampires had many powers that humans either never consider or make fairytale versions of. Like certian vampires could walk in the sunlight while others couldnt , also while they can turn humans which they do when they mate vampire woman and even certain males can get pregnant. Vampires and Lycans are not mortal enemies they just rarely get along , Lycans are very different from shapeshifters who can shape into any animal depending on family genetics while Lycans or werewolves very much resemble the ones in Underworld .

When Kurt met Sebastian he was instantly drawn in ,his best guy friend at the time Blaine Anderson had been dropping hints about them dating, but Kurt wasnt interested and wasnt planning on asking the other boy out. Kurt hadnt understood why Blaine had instantly seemed to dislike the tall beautiful boy, sadly Kurt had gotten off to a bad start with the teen. Blaine had knocked into Kurt who had been wondering about Sebastian since he'd never seen the man before , Blaine's shove had sent him directly into Sebastian sending coffee everywhere. Kurt had been so embarrassed he'd laid flat on the brunettes chest with his hands gripping onto broad muscluar shoulders while strong hands gripped his hips tightly. "I am so sorry " the teen had straightened them watching Kurt blush " its fine " Kurt swallowed "are you sure oh my your clothes " " hey just breath princess its fine " Kurt inhaled sharply "seriously Princess you think thats funny meerkat i cant " Kurt cut himself off and walked off angry, hurt and humilated . The second time they met was much better " hey Kurt right ?" The blue eyed teen had froze at the voice but without looking up he said "yes , stalking me Meerkat?" The other boy huffed " shut it gorgeous and its Sebastian " blue eyes flitted up as a flush moved up high cheekbones "y-you think i-im gorgeous ?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow "well yeah you are " Kurt met green eyes and then looked away " oh come on you have to know how beautiful you are " Kurt blushed as Sebastian sat beside him "you dont mean that " the teen smirked " I dont usually say things I dont mean and If I do I always apologize and im not saying im sorry for calling you gorgeous " 


	2. Chapter 2

Kurtbastain 3 kurt at dalton They were making out Kurt and Sebastian they'd only known eachother for a few weeks. Kurt was straddling Sebastian on one of those armchairs in the warbler common room . Sebastian gripped Kurt's ass and hip while Kurt had one hand in Sebastian's honey brown hair and the other splayed out inside Sebastian's shirt. "Guys seriously ?" Kurt groaned pulling away making Sebastian growl, Kurt turned his head " what Blaine ? No one else cares why do you ?" Sebastian had moved his head and started sucking on Kurt's neck, Kurt giggled shifting on Sebastian's lap . " mm " he tilted his head back forgetting about his question, he pulled back standing . "Come on " he grinned at Sebastian before turning, Sebastian stood grabbing Kurt's waist. The pair made their way upstairs to the dorm , even after they had sex the pair were still attached at the hip . After 4 months Blaine was sitting with Kurt, Sebastian , Nick and Jeff when he looked up from his math homework and said. " Kurt are you busy Saturday ?" The brunette raised an eyebrow "um i'm not sure i was planning on going home this weekend , why?" Blaine shrugged purposely concentrating on his work "i was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me " "excuse me ?!" It was Sebastian that spoke his green eyes lite up with anger, Kurt grabbed his hand "Bas" "no why the fuck do you think you can ask out MY BOYFRIEND!" Blaine blinked "b-boyfriend ?" Kurt rolled his eyes "yes Blaine " he shifted kissing Sebastian's cheek " Bas is my boyfriend we have'nt been subtle about it we've been dating for 5 months" Blaine blinked " o-oh " Kurt stood "well Bas and i have plans " Kurt stood putting his binder and textbook in his satchel, Sebastian slid his folder and pen into Kurt's bag before wrapping an arm around the shorter teen.

Sebastian glared at Blaine from across the room at Warbler practice, Kurt sighed kissing Sebastian's neck "Baby calm down " he stroked Sebastian's arm. Sebastian continued to keep his eyes on Blaine but his hand had slid to Kurt's inner thigh, Kurt leaned into his boyfriend mostly paying attention to David and Thad. Half way through Kurt's junior year he had to transfer back to Mckinely High, Sebastian and Kurt spent days arguing and fighting. Kurt swallowed, David, Thad,Jeff and Nick helped Kurt pack everything into his car . Kurt bit his lip looking over at his boyfriend who was leaning against his car watching the other boys fill it. kurt walked over "are you still mad ?" Sebastian sighed sliding his hands onto Kurt's hips and pulling him close " im not mad baby im just .. i'm going to miss you i wish you-" Kurt kissed him when he pulled away he pressed his forehead to the taller teens " i'm going to miss you too but we can work something out i promise "

Kurt kissed Sebastian as the taller boy pinned him against his red mustang, Kurt moaned when they heard "Kurt ? Christ dude " Kurt blushed pulling away that didnt stop Sebastian from attacking his neck "oh ! Hi Quinn , Sam , Santana " Sebastian growled agitated making Kurt giggle, "girls , Sam , Sebastian and i only have so long together so we'll be going "

Kurt laid across Sebastian's bed watching the other teen do math homework, "mm "Sebastian looked up "yeah baby? "Kurt whined "come play with me "green eyes gleamed and the teen stood "yes princess ?" Kurt stretched out showing his pale naked ass, Sebastian climbed onto the bed and kissing the lithe teens glorious bottom. Kurt smiled as Sebastian kissed up his body "mm ohh "he moaned , Sebastian grinned hovering over Kurt. Kurt arched and Sebastian slid inside him "ohh mm " 


	3. Chapter 3

Kurtbastian glee ageplay Past puckurt no Klaine s2 Kurt swallowed while packing he could hear his dad,carole and Finn upstairs then feet on his stairs "Kurt " the brunette sighed but continued to pack his tolietries "Kurt look at me ! " kurt whipped around blue eyes boring into brown "Noah im packing " Puck glared "dont talk to me like that - " "no! You dont talk to me like that im not your baby anymore im done i'm going to Dalton and im sorry Puck i am i really care about you but i cant do this anymore " Puck swallowed Kurt never called him Puck , ever. "What .. what d'you mean " kurt sighed pushing a hand through his hair "i really liked you thats why i went out with you when we discussed the age play i knew it was because i need it but you dont seem to understand that i dont want to be a baby all the time you punish me when im being sassy and by calling it back talking but im fiesty Puck you know that everyone does im fiesty and snarking and im honest in the meanest way i know its not a good thing but its who i am and ive accepted that about myself . " Kurt swallowed "you dont seem to realize how bad the bullying has gotten or how anybody in Glee treats me and ive come to a point where im just done . Im going to Dalton and im happy about it , im sorry Puck i am but we just.. were not compatiable. Its over, please leave " Kurt then turned and continued packing .

Kurt opened the door to his new room and blinked "oh .. hi "he blushed the teen standing there was in the process of buttoning his shirt "uh.. can i help you ?" Kurt blushed again and bit his lip "uh i guess im your new roommate im a transfer student "he offered his hand "kurt Hummel " blue eyes met stunning teal green , the much taller teen accepted the hand "Sebastian Smythe "

It didnt take very long for Sebastian to realize Kurt was a baby without a daddy, Sebastian was a natural flirt and both boys had a habit of going into a snarky banter no matter how close they've become. Kurt was sitting with Jeff ,Nick and Blaine doing homework and talking when Sebastian walked over "kurt , babe " Kurt rolled his eyes at the nickname meeting green eyes "yes Bastian " the three boys at the table watched with interest , Sebastian met those blue eyes his voice near steel " we need to talk , in our room after dinner" kurt blushed his blood thrumming at the command "o-kay Sebastian i'll be there" the older teen nodded then his green eyes went to the other boys "gentlemen " he then turned and walked off "whoa" Kurt blushed at his friends gazes "what do you think he wants to talk about ?" Kurt swallowed "uh .. i dont know " Kurt entered the dorm room , after he closed the door he set his things on his desk. He pulled off his cardigan and tie humming softly , the bathroom door opened and Sebastian came out a towel around his waist . Kurt blushed even after 2 months he got flustered "hey " Kurt gave a shy smile "hi.. do you want to talk now instead of after dinner?" Sebastian paused pulling on briefs and dark low hung jeans "alright it'll give you time to think " Kurt raised an eyebrow " think?" Sebastian towel dried his hair when he finished he tossed the towel into his hamper before sitting on his bed "please sit down " kurt swallowed but did sitting beside Sebastian, the brunette pushed long fingers through still wet hair. " Kurt i want to talk to you about something i dont want you to feel pressured or ashamed . I fully understand and i want this to be a calm discussion between us" Kurt swallowed and nodded slowly "alright " Sebastian turned slowly so they were facing eachother "i'm a daddy Kurt, i've had 2 babies before both in France . I know your a baby and i know you dont have a daddy and i.. would like to be your daddy but i'd also like to take you on a date" Kurt swallowed nodding slowly " a date?" Sebastian chuckled "yeah .. we've been flirting and i like you so i want to take you out to dinner. Look kurt you need to understand i am a Daddy but i dont do that 24/7 thats not my life style. I also dont like to be a daddy in public unless its around others who are apart of the lifestyle " Kurt swallowed "really?" Sebastian nodded "we can discuss rules,punishments, and names later . I told you that ive had past age play relationships have you?" Kurt hummed without thought he took Sebastian's hand playing with his fingers "yeah Noah he was my daddy more then my boyfriend i broke up with him while i was transfering here, we didnt discuss anything not really in fact we only got together because we.. he punished me i needed it but it wasnt.. healthy on my part it got.. he would smack my ass in public as punishment and if i was whiny or sassy he would punish me then treat me like an infant and thats not what i needed . " Sebastian was quiet listening "alright well its nearly dinner time so im going to get dressed and we'll go together then Saturday you and me baby dinner you can dress up and we'll go " Kurt blushed and leaned in and kissed Sebastian's cheek "sounds good "

"Baby " Kurt looked over "yeah " "come here " Kurt rolled his eyes but bounced up wearing nothing but briefs and one of Sebastian's t-shirts , he sauntered over to Sebastian sliding onto the taller teens lap "yes Bastian " Sebastian smiled him and Kurt had been officially been dating for 3 weeks , he'd met Kurt's parents last weekend and was due to meet Kurt's friends this coming weekend. Sebastian kissed Kurt's pale shoulder "i wanted to talk to you about something " Kurt hummed pecking Sebastian's lips "alright im listening Bas" while they were getting comfortable Kurt had opted on calling Sebastian 'Bastian instead of Daddy as he honestly wasnt very comfortable with the 'daddy ' part of ageplay. "Did you have sex with Puck ?" Kurt hummed blushing lightly "no .. i didnt feel quite as comfortable like i told you Bas Puck was more of a daddy then a boyfriend " Sebastian kissed his neck suckling softly " so .. my baby' a virgin?" Kurt blushed "y-yeah Bastian "he whined sliding his fingers into light brown hair .

The first time they had sex they had been dating 2 months and it was in Kurt's bedroom back home. They were alone or so they thought. Kurt gasped both hands on Sebastian's chest, the older teens muscles bulging and flexing as his hands moved from Kurt's hips to ass. Kurt moved his hips tossing his head back, Sebastian raised his hips moving his legs so his feet were flat on the matress. When they finished Kurt laid beside Sebastian his head on the other teens chest, they kissed softly before curling up and going to sleep. They next morning Kurt had a visitor , Kurt kissed Sebastian and left him in the living room as he answered the door "Puck " Kurt tensed then sighed "what are you doing here " Puck had his arms crossed over his chest "Finn told us about your.. new boyfriend" Kurt placed a hand on his hip " yes what about him " Puck glared "your already seeing someone ! " Kurt rolled his eyes "yeah if you hadnt noticed Puck its been 2 months besides the girls already met him both Santana and Quinn like him not that i need anyones approval " Sebastian heard the arguing and came over "baby?" Kurt looked over his shoulder and Sebastian wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, "hello " Kurt leaned into him "Puck this is Sebastian my boyfriend, Bas this is Noah Puckerman "Sebastian tensed "Puck what an interesting nickname " the mohawked teen glared "you think this rich snob is better then me " Sebastian sneered but Kurt gripped his forearm "hes better then you because he listens to me because he makes me happy and he always makes me feel equal .. i .. "Kurt stared at Puck "i love him and i know he loves me because he takes care of me " the taller teen snarled " fuck you hes going to drop you and when he does dont expect me to -"his speech was cut off my Sebastian who without a thought slugged him "shut your mouth " Kurt grabbed Sebastian pulling him back into the house "Bas!" Puck glared but stomped off the porch towards his truck. 


	4. I'm sorry can fix almost anything

Glee kurtbastian "I'm sorry" can fix almost anything

K/S 26

Kurt sighed rolling over in bed, sebastian had been gone for hours after their fight. Sebastian had stormed out and kurt had gone to shower to cool off. After dressing in black briefs and Sebastian's worn in too big columbia hoodie, kurt had texted Sebastian's older sister Annalissa.

Kurt loved sebastian but when he got upset he did stupid shit , went to bars got stupid drunk and crashed at friends places. Refused to answer kurts calls or texts . Sometimes he even called his mother , Anna lived in Paris she was judgemental woman who was from old money family, with their own traditions and 'rules'. She didn't like kurt not one bit. Apparently he was too much like Sebastian's father Alexanders 'newest' wife Sophia who adored Kurt. Sophia had been Sebastian's stepmother since he was 14 so for 12 years. Sophia had given birth to Sebastian's last three siblings twins spencer and seymour who turned 11 recently. And young Angelica who is 8.

Kurt bit his lip this current fight had been about Anna, she was bit of a sore subject between them and Kurt hated it. They had been together nearly 3 years and Anna still wouldnt accept him always starting fights between them. This one had been about Kurt's career, he'd been offered a job by vogues Paris office and he had declined his whole life was in America, in New York. Somehow Anna had found out and told sebastian manipulating him and making kurt the bad guy. They had fought for an hour and in the end Sebastian had left.

Kurt loved Sebastian so much, but he hated how everything got so twisted how Sebastian's feelings for him could get so twisted by conversations with Anna. Kurt looked around their apartment,the one they had shared for the last 2 years. Sighing kurt packed a bag and pulled on a pair of his 'worn in' jeans, he sucked in a breath while a writing a note for Sebastian and leaving it tacked to their bedroom door. He booked a flight for ohio then caught a cab to the airport. He didnt want to show up unannounced but he couldnt call his dad not now. He sent a simple text then he did call Isabelle wright his boss at .

Burt hummel greeted his son on the porch with a strained smile and a warm hug, "hey kiddo" kurt collapsed into his fathers embrace , Burt led them into the house to the living room. "I've got you" they stayed like for a little bit till kurt was ready to go to bed.

Carole greeted him the next morning with a plate of pancakes and a warm smile "hey sweetie" kurt smiled softly "hey " " Finn left earlier but he should be back later" kurt nodded eating slowly . " sweetheart what happened?" Carole finally broke the silence once kurt finished eating, kurt choked then he started to cry Carole rushed forward hugging him "let it out sweetheart its okay I've got you" kurt clutched onto his stepmother, once he calmed she moved them to the living room couch. "Kurt honey, why arent you home and why isnt Sebastian here with you ?" Kurt wiped his tearstained cheeks "we had a fight worse then the others " Carole huffed "it was that woman wasnt it ?" Kurt nodded sighing softly "isabelle she said she got a call from the Paris office they wanted me to transfer over and start my newest line over there. I declined, I never even thought twice about it . I mean my whole lifes here and I mean I love my life here. I didnt tell Sebastian because I felt there was no reason to . Somehow Anna found out and she told Sebastian she must of twisted it somehow manipulated him. He was so upset we fought for an hour. " kurt shook his head " he accused me of so many things spouted out so many different illogical theories. Then he left, I couldnt stay there not after that one. Its not fair I love him so much we've been together for almost 4 years and he still listens to her twisted words. " Carole sighed "honey did you tell him you were here?" Kurt nodded "I left a note tacked to our bedroom door he never answers my messages when hes mad at me I spoke to Annalissa too. I plan on seeing Sophia and Alexander while I'm here." Carole pursed her lips "what did your note say ?" Kurt shrugged "that I went home to see you, dad and Finn that'd I'd be back in a couple days , does it matter ? Really mum? Does it? will he even care? Since I haven't heard from him I bet he hasnt even been home or talked to his sister" Carole hugged him "oh sweetie, sebastian loves you, you know that. " kurt shook his head and stood , he paused in the doorway looking back his stepmother "apparently not enough" then he went to his childhood bedroom.

He called Elliott first explaining the situation and asking him to tell their friends with no added in details or opinions. Annalissa called him as well she was shocked and upset to hear he was in Ohio, but she understood. She was not on speaking terms with her mother. Kurt promised her to see her parents and her half siblings. He did see them a few days later, on the 4th day of his visit. They were surprised and Alexander was pissed. Sophia gave him sad smiles and continuly squeezed his hand saying Sebastian would come around .well till kurt informed her that Sebastian hadnt contacted him in the last 4 days.

He stayed in Lima for 3 more days before returning to New York, he had to get back to work. It broke his heart to think Sebastian had just ignored him but he still had a job to think about. Exhausted and stiff from the flight kurt unlocked the apartment door, sighing he dropped his keys on the table. His whole body froze Sebastian was standing there in low hung sweats with ruffled hair , eyes red and puffy with dark bags underneath. "Your home" he nodded "and your back" Sebastian's voice was deep and husky giving away that he'd been sleeping. Kurt swallowed "yeah... um the 'rents say hello" Sebastian gave a jerky nod he curved one arm around his bare torso, the defensive move made kurt snap "dont do that your not a victim ! " sebastian grimaced but brought both arms to cross over his broad chest. The action caused kurt to place his hands on his hips watching the way Sebastian's jaw twitched. The way Sebastian was staring at him made something break in his chest and he deflated "I was gone for a week and you didn't even call " Sebastian met his eyes briefly before looking down "I..figured you left to get some... space so .. " he trailed off , kurt blinked "seriously?" He shook his head he could feel the tears burning behind his eyes but he willed himself to stay strong "fine.. she wins I... I guess I'll find somewhere to stay till I can move my stuff" Sebastian eyes widen then narrowed "that's it? its... were just over? " kurt pushed a hand through his hair a few tears slipped down his face "you don't get it do you? We ... we were supposed to be forever" he choked the words barely coming out "I -I planned out my w-whole life Sebastian your all I've ever wanted. I fantasized over our proposal our wedding, kids buying a house arguing over baby names. Its you its always been you. I love you so much I-i dont even know how I'm going to function properly without you" Sebastian stared wide eyed, they had never talked about this before "then why are you leaving? " kurt shook his head "you know exactly why because of Anna" sebastian glared "she has nothing to do with this!" " she has Everything to do with this! She's hates me for stupid judgmental reasons! Every single fight we've had has been her fault and this last one Sebastian, the things you said ? Accused me of ? " a sob erupted from kurts throat "you havent even told me you love me not in months, I get it shes your mom but I thought... " he shook his head Sebastian watched his eyes desperate "kurt .. I - why didnt you just tell me ?"

Kurt pressed fingers to his temples "because it didnt matter Isabelle told me months ago about the job, I didnt think twice, their was no reason to. Theirs nothing in Paris for me, my whole life is here... my family, my friends... you, for fucks sake Bas your my whole world I could never pick anything over you. " he shook his head before looking around the room then to the other hallway "I... I'll stay in the guest room " Sebastians face fell "baby- " "dont ... please I... " he shook his head and started making his way to the opposite hallways he paused looking over his shoulder "I would've done anything to be with you... I guess... it wasnt enough" he then turned quickly and made his way to their ever empty guest room.

He had fallen asleep after crying his heart out all over white cotton pillowcases, the sound of a door opening woke him a while later. Kurt's eyebrows furrowed in confusion till he heard bare feet on carpet, then someone climb onto the bed beside him. Familiar muscular arms wrapped around him and a face pressed into his neck where he could feel a wetness form. "I'm sorry .. im so so sorry " was sobbed out. Kurt sighed shifting Sebastian held tight to him "I'm so stupid baby and now I've lost you. Your right your always right and i shouldve trusted you. " more tears pressed into his skin and slipped down his neck "I called her, Anna and I... yelled at her I told her I dont want to hear or see her. I'm sorry it took so long baby... I thought " he shook his head against kurts skin " I wasnt trying to take her side I ... just she twisted things every time I tried to defend you she'd ask questions I didnt know the answer to or... give me information I-i guess I was supposed to know.? " he paused and kurt waited "I was going to propose can you believe it? I had the perfect ring in mind a family heirloom my grandmothers I thought... you'd love it so I called my dad he said Anna took it when they divorced, she took some of his mothers jewelry. I asked for it she demanded to know why and when I told her... she spilled about the job... I was confused but I told her it must've been a mistake that you simply forgot to tell me but she twisted it talking about trust then about leaving me or moving without telling me I got so upset I-i ... I was so stupid" Sebastian sobbed Kurt sighed slowly rolling over Sebastian clutched him and kurt stroked his back "shhh Bas I'm right here, right here love" Sebastian cried himself to sleep and soon Kurt fell back asleep.

The next morning Kurt got up first and made breakfast . Eggs,bacon, pancakes with toast and orange juice. He put it all on a breakfast tray and brought it to the guest room setting it on the bed. Kurt crawled forward and stroked Sebastians cheek and down his back till the other man grumbled blinking open green eyes. "Morning Bas" he hummed looking into Kurt's blue eyes "hi" kurt smiled at the shy answer "hey, I made breakfast " sebastian frowned before slowly sitting up, Kurt moved the tray closer to sit between them and kurt started to eat watching Sebastian, who slowly followed his lead. When both plates cleared and glasses empty Sebastian stared at kurt. "I... dont understand" kurt reached forward and stroked his cheek "I woke up when you came in last night " sebastian swallowed "I... it means so much that ... you arent going to let Anna interfer into our relationship anymore... " Sebastian suddenly pushed forward and kissed kurt heated and passionate "I love you, I love you soo much and im so sorry baby so-" kurt kissed him softly "stop apologizing, just say it again" Sebastian chuckled "I love you baby "

Kurt mewled climbing into Sebastian's lap wrapping his arms around broad shoulders "fuck, I've missed you so much. Kurt baby " Kurt giggled nipping his lip pushing Sebastian down on the bed "show me how much "

"So, how are things?" Kurt hummed staring up at his ceiling "better.. We've talked and we've had to burn some bridges to build new ones. So far its been working " he could here carole moving around, he'd already spoke to his father the night before "and what about sebastian's proposal ?" Kurt sighed "we are putting it aside we both want to get married but I ... want to wait a few months just till things are smooth again"


	5. we're Betrothed

I'm back ! So sorry its taken me so long. These are original pieces I have uploaded them on Tumblr so you can find them there

I have 3 tumblrs but i can only access one go check it out I'm HazelRaineMckee RemiJasper and Raquel Castle

Kurtbastian glee betrothal contract

This was a scary expierence Kurt stared at the ring on his finger . He was married, married to a man he never lived with, never had sex with, never even kissed. A man he barely knew, known only for a few hours before they were engaged. You see Kurt Hummel was the heir to the Hummel throne and Sebastian Smythe his husband was the only son of Alexander Smythe head of the Irish Mob. They had been betrothed long before either was born, but it wasnt till Burt had become ill that they even found out about the betrothal contract.

Kurt shifted from where he sat in the car his grey blue eyes staring out the towncar window. Sebastian was quiet looking over paperwork, " your heir from your mothers side?" Kurt hummed looking over at his husband "uh.. yeah i suppose " Sebastian finally looked at him with amythest green eyes "suppose?" Kurt sighed "she died .. when i was 8 she never told my father and dad wasnt exactly on speaking terms with my grandparents. " Sebastian nodded slowly "right " Kurt swallowed " Sebastian " the man tensed but hummed "you know your father told me everything and i-i am okay with it i can live with it,but " he paused looking back out the window "but?" Kurt swallowed "you'll protect me right?" Sebastian's gaze softened "come here" Kurt looked over and slid over to Sebastian on the other side of the leather seats, he slid his arm around Kurt's shoulders. "Look I know this is all crazy and fast and your being thrust into this new world with a man you barely know as your husband. I get that, but we both made vows and i gave you my word and in my world my word is law. I can and will protect you Kurt and any children we eventually have okay and you know maybe down the road we'll fall in love " Kurt sighed leaning into Sebastian "and my dad told you about.. " he trailed off but Sebastian understood "yes i know just relax okay now unfortuantely we do not get a honeymoon since i have to start working immediately but we will spend time together i promise"

The house was exactly what Kurt wanted Alexander had made sure to get a house that was perfect for him ... and Sebastian. " sweetheart" Kurt hummed looking away from the interior design to face Sebastian, he blushed "oh " Sebastian smiled taking his hand "kurt these are a few of my men Nick, Jeff, Wes, David, Trent, Noah and Sam" Kurt smiled shyly "hello " Sebastian waved his hand and the men left the Newlyweds alone "tomorrow we are having dinner with a few.. family friends the Claringtons and the Andersons" Kurt wrinkled his nose "okay" "Hunter Clarington is the head of his family you'll meet his wife Candi, then Cooper Anderson is the head of his family and he'll be bringing his wife Camille and his brother Blaine. " Kurt nodded "okay but i want to cook " Sebastian's eyes widened "what?" Kurt pouted "your dad got us that fantastic Kitchen so i can cook please " Sebastian paused confused "yeah.. okay" kurt squealed kissing his husbands cheek "thank you "

Kurt sat across from Sebastian waiting as the other man took a bite "oh my this is amazing " Kurt bit his lip "thank you " As they ate they spoke easily, easier then Kurt expected. When they finished dessert Kurt washed the dishes which had Sebastian raising an eyebrow "sweetheart " Kurt finished turning back to Sebastian " yeah ?" " you dont have to do that " Kurt blushed "its a habit before last year i did all the cooking and cleaning " Sebastian frowned " before?" Kurt stepped forward "oh, before my dad married Carole her and my stepbrother Finn moved in quite quickly before they got married and she started doing everything she's a mom" he finished like that statement explained everything, "um.. right are you ready?" Kurt stepped closer his hand curling into Sebastian's "you'll be gentle" the taller, older man nodded "of course"

Sebastian led him upstairs to their bedroom, Kurt swallowed looking around his fingers moving over the bedspread. Sebastian pressed up against him kissing his neck "everything is fine okay?" Kurt nodded turning slowly in the muscular arms, Sebastian leaned down kissing him soft and slow. Kurt slowly kissed back while wrapping his arms around the others broad shoulders.

When they started to undress eachother Sebastian lifted Kurt onto the bed to lay him down, Kurt watched laying back in white cotton panties and white button down he was wearing. Sebastian moved to settle over him in his tight black briefs, Kurt mewled when Sebastian pressed his hard-on to Kurt's wet heat, "o-oh " Sebastian chuckled kissing the smaller man " fuck your so wet " Kurt blushed gripping the back of Sebastian's neck as they kissed, Sebastian slipping his hands down to unbutton the shirt. Kurt sat up slightly to pull it off then let his hands continue their way down Sebastian's tan chest. "Hi " Sebastian chuckled reaching down to push his boxers off, Kurt gasped "oh w-wow " green eyes filled with amusement "thank you " Kurt blushed watching Sebastian slide down to pull his panties off and part his lips to lick at his clit "oh mm " his back arched up and Sebastian suckled at his clit while holding his hips down "oh mm " Kurt gripped at the light brown hair while he moaned in pure pleasure . "O-oh god ohh Bastian oh fuck oh fuck Bas!" Sebastian held him down as his first orgasm tore through Kurt's lithe body.

Sebastian kissed up the pale creamy skin, Kurt panted sliding his legs around Sebastian's waist "mm hi " Kurt giggled making Sebastian smile "you ready ?" Kurt kissed him "definitely " while Sebastian was lubing up he pushed one of Kurt's legs up so he could watch while he pushed slowly into Kurt's tight, wet heat. Kurt gasped his hands gripping the black sheets beneath him "oh " Sebastian rolled his hips slowly waiting for Kurt who finally keened throwing his head back "fuck Bas more i want more " Sebastian grinned shifting to thrust in harder, Kurt reached out grabbing his hip "Bastian !"

The next morning Kurt tugged on what he realized later was Sebastian's white button down and his cotton panties before making his way downstairs to the kitchen . He ruffled his hair yawning again and just entered the kitchen freezing when he saw Sebastian and who he vaguely recognized as Nick and David . "Oh " Sebastian's head snapped up concern all over his face at the tone of Kurt's voice but it quickly switched to disbelief "Kurt " he stood automatically giving Nick and David a signal to leave while covering Kurt from view "what the hell are you doing ? "Kurt blinked "first i just woke up dont yell at me second I was going to make breakfast " Sebastian narrowed his eyes "i meant what are you wearing " kurt paused looking down at himself while he could feel himself blush he ignored it "clothes why does it bother you " Sebastian shifted "yes you cant dress like that and just walk around the house anyone could see you " Kurt held up a hand "whoa hold up this is supposed to be my sorry our home are you telling me i cant wear what i want in my own home ?" Kurt glared at Sebastian daring him to answer "kurt- " "no I may have had to marry you and you may be my husband but NOBODY gets to tell me how i dress especially in my own home i dont really care how many of your men come and go or how much security we have thats part of your job but i get to live my life whether that involves me being half naked or not " Sebastian clenched his jaw he really wanted to argue but Kurt was right this was their new home and while Sebastian was the boss of his men he couldnt exactly boss his apparently fiesty husband around. "Fine but ... could you just take in the fact that i am your husband and i dont want anyone else seeing you half naked or naked period" Kurt bit his lip "fine " Sebastian leaned in slowly "thank you " Kurt rolled his eyes letting Sebastian kiss him "mm i am making breakfast now "

"Kurt sweetheart " he looked up and smiled "yes Bas " are guests are here " Kurt nodded "one second " he put the last finishing touches on the plates of food before taking off the apron and smoothing out his outfit. Kurt quickly and elegantly joined his husband, Sebastian smiled sliding his arm around kurt's lithe waist. "Hunter, Candi lovely to see you. This is my husband Kurt" Candi smiled "Sebastian your new home is lovely and its so wonderful to meet you Kurt" they shook hands and kurt instantly took the woman's arm leading her away asking about her Valentino dress. Sebastian and Hunter watched them go before starting to talk till Cooper arrived with his wife and brother.

As they sat Sebastian reintroduced kurt " sweetheart this is Cooper amd his wife Camille along with his brother Blaine, this is Kurt my husband" Blaine stared at Kurt in surprise while Cooper and Camille smiled "lovely to meet you " kurt blushed but smiled as well "and you, I hope you all enjoy dinner its a personal family recipe" everyone shared looks till Sebastian laughed softly "what Kurt means to say is that he slaved away in the kitchen and he hopes you all enjoy it as much as we do " kurt smacked Sebastian's arm "Bas, don't you ever behave " the other man gave a leer looking over kurt "you know I do " kurt rolled his eyes but met his husband's green eyes "prove it " Sebastian grinned then called for Helen to serve dinner .


	6. Parents

**kurtbastian parents**

 **Kurt Hummel 25 5'10 fashion designer**

 **son: Skylar Joshua Hummel 5 dark brunette blue eyes**

 **ex-husband:Blaine Anderson singer**

 **surrogate: Quinn Fabray father:kurt**

 **Sebastian Smythe 26 6'2 author / illustrator**

 **son: Damian Issac Smythe 5 dark brunette, green-blue eyes tan skin**

 **ex-wife: Dina Clarington**

 **daughter together: Olivia Elizabeth Hummel-Smythe**

 **Surrogate:Quinn father:(both mostly Sebastian)**

 **sandy blonde green eyes tan skin**

 **they met accidentally.**

 **" Sky ! Skylar ! " Kurt moved around the play ground searching for his 5 year old then sighed " Skylar Joshua Hummel " the little boy spun then grinned " Daddy !" Kurt sighed then his blue eyes met a near matching pair " oh, did you make a friend " Sky grinned pouncing forward dragging the other little boy with him " Daddy this is D'ian " Kurt raised an eyebrow at his son's excited slur. The little boy frowned then stuck his hand out , " Im Damian Smythe " Kurt let a smile curl on his lips and kneeled taking the small hand " its nice to meet you im Kurt Hummel " the little boy gave him a suspicious look before smiling, " wheres your - " " Damian ! Damian oh . i ask a nanny to watch you for 2 minutes and she lets you wander off " the man that walked closer was tall and gorgeous, Kurt could feel himself blush " oh making new friends ?" Damian smiled up at his father " yes Papa this is Sky and his daddy Kurt " Kurt stood offering a hand " Kurt Hummel " the other man's green eyes moved over him " Sebastian Smythe " they shook hands, then Kurt hummed " nice to meet you, come on Sky time to go " blue eyes stared up at him " but daddy " Kurt lifted the child " no buts sky you know the rules " Sky looked at Damian who pouted looking at his own father . Kurt looked at Sebastian " maybe we could schedule a play date?" Sebastian smiled " of course " they exchanged numbers and Kurt walked away letting Sky wave over his shoulder at the Smythes.**

 **1 week later**

 **their first play date was at Sebastian's house, Kurt and Sebastian let the boys run around in Damian's play room.**

 **Kurt slid his fingers over the counter top " your kitchen is amazing "**

 **Sebastian smiled " thanks.. im not much of cook but my interior designer thought mine should look nice"**

 **Kurt hummed sipping at the mug of coffee. " my ex-husband always fought me on the way i wanted the kitchen even though he doesnt cook and i do "**

 **Sebastian raised an eyebrow " oh ? " Kurt nodded paying more attention to peeking around the kitchen, Sebastian watched amused.**

 **" would you like to cook in here? im afraid it doesnt get used as much as i'd like my ex didnt cook we had a personal chef "**

 **Kurt looked at him " really ? you dont mind ?"**

 **Sebastian smiled " not at all "**

 **Kurt smiled and instantly started to pull out ingredients, happily enough he was able to keep up conversation with Sebastian.**

 **Kurt made cookies and then grilled cheese.**

 **" so any allergies i should know about ?"**

 **Sebastian watched as Kurt cooked filling the house with the scent of chocolate and peanut butter " none but Damian can be a pretty picky eater "**

 **Kurt hummed taking the last batch of white chocolate cookies out of the oven. Sebastian bit his lip but finally asked " are you the fashion designer ?"**

 **Kurt blushed " uh .. yeah i was wondering if you recognized my name as much as i recognized yours "**

 **Sebastian paused " you recognized my name ?"**

 **Kurt laughed " mm yeah, Blaine loved your books would just go out and buy your book series without a second thought, it was a really big issue when Sky was a toddler" Sebastian frowned " why ?"**

 **Kurt hummed " Blaine Anderson is my ex husband when we were planning for Sky we didnt have that much**

 **money i was still in college and Blaine had dropped out to be a musician. i finished school when Sky was**

 **a year old and thats when i was offered my own line we werent making that much money .**

 **by Sky's 2nd birthday we were mostly living off the money from my clothing line.**

 **Blaine was working in a diner and trying to get someone to sign him, he would take money that we needed and just buy your books "**

 **Sebastian looked shocked yet upset, " how could he.. "**

 **Kurt shook his head " we've been divorced for 3 years Blaine doesnt see Sky very often "**

 **Sebastian hummed " did you love him ?"**

 **Kurt paused setting the 2nd plate of sandwiches on the counter " i did .. i always wanted a baby, Blaine only agreed to having Skylar**

 **because he knew it would make me happy "**

 **Sebastian nodded " what about your wife ?"**

 **Sebastian stole a cookie " the Smythes are all Lawyers as are the Claringtons were old Money families,**

 **my father wanted me to be a lawyer but im a writer . " Sebastian bit his lip " im gay but my father he needed an heir ,**

 **i told him if i could be a writer i would let him arrange a marriage for me . i was young and i thought that i could be**

 **like him and give up one of my children. but i couldnt when Damian was born he became my world and i just wrote.**

 **My father died and so i divorced Dina and decided that Damian can do anything he wants. "**

 **Kurt turned the stove and oven off facing Sebastian " wow "**

 **Sebastian laughed and Kurt joined " sorry thats just .. really heavy "**

 **Sebastian nodded " yeah , i'll get the kids "**

 **Kurt smiled " thanks"**

 **After lunch they spent the rest of the night together, at 7 Kurt packed up all their stuff " alright time to go " Sebastian smiled " i can drive you guys home " Kurt smiled " its no problem we'll take the subway" Sebastian frowned " are you sure ? i dont think -" " Sebastian its fine we go on the subway all the time , thank you for today maybe next time we'll figure in a nap " Sebastian smiled " well we have all summer " Kurt leaned over and kissed Sebastian on the cheek then left his son on his hip.**

 **" im so sorry were late " Sebastian rushed out, Kurt smiled "thats okay "**

 **Sebastian set Damian down and the little boy raced down the hall to Skylar's bedroom and Kurt helped Sebastian with the over night bags and taking off his coat.**

 **" Are you sure you can watch him ?" Kurt set the two bags on his desk " of course Sebastian " he laid a hand on the man's forearm " calm down everythings going to be fine your going to stay for dinner then go home to get your new book in order tomorrow you'll go to both meetings and then the interview . and you'll pick up Damian at 4 o'clock" Sebastian smiled " thank you for doing this " Kurt blushed " of course " Kurt kissed his cheek and rushed into the kitchen to finish dinner.**

 **Kurt served dinner at 5 , it wasnt a very big table so the 4 of them were really close and intamite. After dinner Kurt sent the kids to go watch their favorite cartoon then had Sebastian help him with the dishes. " do you want me to have him call you before bed ?" Sebastian smiled " yes thank you" Kurt smiled wiping his hands " i should go start their bath dont forget your coat okay" Kurt leaned up and kissed Sebastian on the cheek then disappeared into the bathroom, Sebastian watched him curious.**

 **The next morning Kurt made breakfast for him and the kids, had them work on spelling, vocabulary , math and reading. He then let them play for a few hours while he worked , once he finished his last sketch and sent the whole set to Isabelle to look through he gave the boys lunch and set them down for a nap. After he got an email back from Isabelle he started sewing up the first design.**

 **At 4 o'clock he was surprised when Sebastian appeared in the house, he gasped tilting his head up " did you use your key?" the other man smiled " of course, are the boys awake ?" Kurt hummed " i dont think so i put them down for a nap " Kurt paused looking at the clock " about 2 hours ago I've been working " Kurt stood pressing a hand to Sebastian's abdomen " did you have lunch " Sebastian gave a sheepish smile " not really" Kurt rolled his eyes and made his way to the kitchen where he quickly whipped up a chicken sandwich for Sebastian " how was the interview?" Sebastian finished chewing before he answered " pretty good except they had more questions about me then about the book which is so.. irratating " Kurt slid a glass of orange juice over before rummaging around to start making snacks for the boys. " well did you expect anything less you've been on the bestseller list so many times Bas, your like.. James Patterson or Cassandra Clare they want to know more about you plus your sort of a character actor " Sebastian hummed " how were the boys" Kurt smiled at him " while Damian can talk Skylar into almost anything they were both really good though Damian said you forgot Teddy " Sebastian groaned " damn it, i knew i was forgetting something " Kurt giggled " Skylar let him borrow Reddy teddy , Skylar's red bear " Sebastian sighed " thank you " Kurt reached over and wiped the mayo off the corner of Sebastian's mouth " no big deal, Bas will you please just relax . go sit down I'll get the boys up " Sebastian smiled "can i keep you ?" Kurt giggled " mm tempting " Kurt turned and made his way to the boys room to wake them . Damian came racing out of the bedroom " PaPa !" Sebastian grinned " hey Ian" he pulled the boy up onto his lap " did you have fun with Sky and Kurt " Damian nodded and started telling Sebastian everything and Just as Kurt came out the bedroom Skylar in his arms did they hear " and Daddy built the lego houses like you do " Damian went on not even noticing his words, Kurt nearly froze but Damian had called him it just a few minutes ago when Kurt woke him from the nap. Sebastian did tense turning his head slightly to make eye contact with Kurt, whose high cheekbones flushed. Kurt placed Skylar on the couch then went into the kitchen.**

 **Sebastian and Kurt watched the boys go back into the bedroom to change clothes, Kurt swallowed nervously . Sebastian was quiet and calm his voice low and deep " when did he start calling you that ?" Kurt twisted pushing a hand through his hair " last night when i put them to bed " Sebastian nodded slowly " did he apologize?" Kurt bit his lip " yeah he.. panicked but i told him i wasnt mad because im not i think its sweet and i know he trusts me and he loves me " Kurt lifted his head to look at Sebastian who nodded " Skylar called me Papa last week when i was watching him " Kurt smiled " i know Skylar .. um had this idea " Sebastian looked at him " what " Kurt smiled shyly " Skylar thinks we should get married so him and Damian can be brothers and that way you'll never leave us " blue eyes met green and Sebastian blinked in shock which slowly turned into curiousity and slight amusement. " and what did you tell him ?" Kurt hummed looking away uninterested " the truth " Sebastian reached forward tugging Kurt closer demanding his attention " what truth " Kurt looked up into deep green eyes " that the only way I'd marry you is if you told me you loved me " Sebastian frowned " really ? " Kurt leaned forward and kissed his cheek before getting up and going into the kitchen to make dinner. Sebastian watched curiously confused.**

 **It was a few weeks later after this that things got interesting.**

 **Kurt turned in the kitchen so his back faced Skylar who was in the living room "what?" Sebastian's voice on the other end became concerned "we had playdate planned were in the elevator" Kurt groaned "Kurt whats going on ? " Kurt sighed "I'll explain when you get up here " they hung up and Kurt walked over to Quinn to whisper quickly in her ear that Sebastian was on his way up, Quinn's blue eyes widened "oh " . Thats when Blaine walked in from Skylar's bedroom and then the front door opened " Papa !" Skylar jumped up and rushed forward to hug Sebastian who lifted him "hey cutie " Damian reacted the same "Daddy !" Kurt caught him in time lifting the boy onto his hip "hi sweetheart" "Kurt? Skylar" the little boys name was spoken harsher and Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the speaker before realizing who he was glaring at. Kurt turned "Damian this is Quinn she's Sky's mommy she's going to take you boys to the playroom and play with you guys okay " Damian met Quinn's eyes then Kurt's before nodding "ok Daddy " Kurt placed the 5 year old on his feet as did Sebastian then Quinn led them to the playroom the two boys clasping hands.**

 **When it was only them Kurt swallowed "Sebastian this is Blaine Anderson my ex-husband he's here for visitation. Blaine this is -" Sebastian swooped forward one arm sliding around Kurt's waist "Sebastian Smythe I'm Kurt's boyfriend "he offered his hand which Blaine shook his brown eyes wide in shock before he pulled his hand back "why is Skylar calling him Papa I'm his father " Kurt tensed up Sebastian's grip on his hips tightening "father? No your not I'm his father in every way I take care of him I've been practically his entire world since he was born and in Sky's mind Sebastian is his Papa and you will not take that from him" Kurt glared stepping forward "you havent seen him in 2 years Blaine and anytime you do come to see him you spend a hour judging our home and going through everything. Sky hates it I hate it and so does Quinn I'm amazed Skylar even remembers you " Sebastian pulled him back slowly rubbing his hip, Kurt curled into the taller man's side "legally I cant stop you from seeing Skylar at least not at the moment so you can stay for today " Kurt turned and went into the kitchen leaving Sebastian with Blaine who watched the taller man, Sebastian shifted then went into the kitchen and because Blaine was watching he stepped closer "Kurt " the brunette sighed pressing back into the taller's chest "I'm going to kill him " Sebastian chuckled "whats going on ? Why is here?" Kurt hummed turning sliding his arms around Sebastian's waist "he called my father who yelled at him my father is a congressman and Blaine got signed last year and his manger just found out about me and Skylar so Blaine needs some good PR " Sebastian clenched his jaw " he's here for press ?" Kurt shushed him "he'll be gone in a few hours you guys can stay the night its fine we wont seem him again for awhile " Kurt turned back to the stove where he stirred the pasta and started making cheese sauce for the homemade mac and cheese. Sebastian watched him "do you love him ?" Kurt tensed " you asked me that when we first met " Sebastian stepped closer "7 months ago. you hadnt seen him in 2 years so im asking you again " Kurt turned nearly ice blue eyes on Sebastian "no i dont and dont ever ask me again " Sebastian crowded him against the counter "dont "Kurt glared his hands gripping Sebastian's biceps "am i supposed to ignore the way he can get into your head he was your husband at one point am I not supposed to feel something about that " Kurt gasped as Sebastian pressed closer "y-you were married -" "I never loved her not like you loved him "Kurt looked away "I stopped loving him long before i divorced him "Sebastian tilted his chin up "look at me " Kurt fluttered his eyelashes before meeting emerald green eyes "I love you and every guy gets insecure about the ex I never really planned on meeting the douche "Kurt bit his lip "loves a strong word " Sebastian tightened his grip on the lithe waist "Loves a strong feeling " Kurt stepped up on his toes and kissed the taller man who kissed back just as softly, when they pulled back foreheads pressed together Kurt met those green eyes "i love you " Sebastian grinned . Kurt turned back to the cheese sauce he was making .**

 **"Boys ! Lunch time " the two boys came rushing out of the bedroom to where Sebastian and Kurt were setting up the table Blaine crossed his arms "and we eat what exactly ?" Kurt raised an eyebrow "you eat what the kids eat or you dont eat at all " Quinn snickered taking a seat between Damian and Skylar. They ate together Blaine glaring at Kurt and Sebastian while the boys chatted with their fathers, Kurt giving Sky looks when the boy needed to slow down on his talking and eating. After Kurt asked Sebastian to collect the dishes " Quinn can we talk for a second ?" Sebastian watched the pair curiously while Kurt led the blonde to the hallway .**

 **Kurt shifted and Quinn laughed " kurt whats up ? "" I was wondering if you'd be up to surrogating again ?"her eyes widened "what ? Now? "Kurt blushed "no not .. now just Sebastian and i are.. pretty serious and you know I've always wanted a little girl but I still need to talk to Bas about it but if you and him have a baby all of the kids will be related. " Quinn smiled "yes absolutely I will but Kurt first you and Sebastian need to get hitched " Kurt blushed but hugged her " thank you "**

 **" Married ! Your getting Married ?!" The apartment went deathly silent and Kurt was staring at Blaine who was glaring angrily it was Quinn who snapped " its none of your business Blaine !" Sebastian appeared behind Blaine along with the boys "of course its my business ! Kurt's Mine and so is Skylar!" Kurt tensed but he was staring at Sebastian who grabbed Blaine "No he's mine ! They both are so you arent needed or wanted so you can leave NOW!" Green eyes flashed as Sebastian seemed to tower over Blaine who glared but stomped out of the apartment and slammed the door for dramatic effect. Those green eyes pierced Kurt "we need to talk now " Kurt flushed but took Sebastian's hand and led him into his sewing room "what... you want to marry me ?" Kurt laughed "i want to be with you Sebastian if that means marrying you and putting your name at the end of mine I'll do it i just"Sebastian stepped forward taking his hands "what were you and Quinn talking about ?" Kurt blushed meeting green eyes "I .. was asking if she would .. surrogate for us "Sebastian blinked "w-what? You mean ? " Kurt flushed more "i- i've always wanted a little girl and we i love you and i asked if she would carry your baby so that all three of them would be related and Quinn said yes but only if we get married first and "Kurt stopped but Sebastian pulled him closer "your amazing " Kurt giggled kissing him Sebastian held him close "we can get married when ever you want I will do anything to keep you and Skylar i meant it you two are mine now " Kurt nuzzled closer "daddy?" Came two little voices both men looked over where Damian,Skylar and Quinn were standing and the 5 hugged .**


	7. Arranged Marriage

Kurtbastian glee Arranged Marriage AU

Before your 16th birthday you take 3 tests, the first is a personality test , the 2nd about your looks, your sexuality and what you like in a partner, the third test is filled out by friends and family all about you.

Kurt was matched with Sebastian Smythe a parisian national who recently moved to Ohio to live with his father . Couples have 1 week together before the wedding , the week is spent with family who also have to learn to get along. When Kurt and Sebastian first met they spent 5 minutes mostly having snarky banter till Sebastian surged down and kissed Kurt who angerily kissed back before pulling away and slapping Sebastian across the face leaving the taller teen with a shit-eating grin.

Kurt refused to be alone with Sebastian during most their visits the family mostly discussed living arangements, new apartments, Sebastian attending Mckinely . Kurt made it quite clear that he was planning the wedding, they were all surprised though that no matter what happened during these meetings that Kurt would walk Sebastian to the door, step down onto the porch and kiss Sebastian on the cheek, give him a soft smile and whisper a 'goodnight Sebastian '

The wedding was perfect , designed just like Kurt wanted the vows were the normal Arranged Marriage vows for homosexuals since they were different then heterosexual cermionies. Food had been served they had already cut the cake , Kurt had squealed sliding frosting over Sebastian's cheek. He was sitting with Mercedes and Sam who had been married earlier this year , they were talking when Sebastian sauntered over "babe " Kurt hummed looking up raising an eyebrow at the offered hand "c'mon time to dance " Kurt looked around noticing that it was time for them to dance, he stood gracefully taking his new husbands hand.

They danced slowly Kurt's arms around Sebastian's neck and the taller teen's larger hands on his hips. Sebastian hummed along to the song they had picked, he leaned his chin on top of Kurt's head "thank you " Kurt tilted his head slowly so he could met teal green eyes "for what?" Sebastian smiled caressing Kurt's back "for planning this i always assumed i'd have a courthouse wedding my mother was estatic when you demanded to plan today" Kurt blushed " i've been planning my wedding since i was 6 when my dad explained the whole arranged marriages thing i was 14 and livid but as i started to understand i had made several choices no matter who i married i would plan my wedding, i would live my life " Sebastian brought his hand up to caress Kurt's cheek "im going to kiss you .. " Sebastian's lip turned up " dont hit me this time " Kurt giggled and tipped his head so Sebastian could kiss him , Kurt's giggles subsided as Sebastian sucked on his lip . They danced (mostly swayed) for the rest of the reception, they got changed and Carole and Annalise escorted Kurt and Sebastian to the black town car . Kurt leaned against Sebastian quietly "so .. they're sending us to a hotel?" Sebastian hummed "i dont think so , probably the apartment considering we have school on Monday " Kurt pressed his face into Sebastian's neck "im a virgin" Sebastian hummed squeezing Kurt's hip "i know.. Mercedes told me "Kurt blushed "so.. you'll be gentle ?" Sebastian smiled "promise " they did appear at the Apartment it was perfectly located between kurt and Sebastian's homes and Mckinely high.

Kurt looked around, Carole and Annalise had taken all of his and Sebastian's suggestions, he could hear Sebastian speaking with the driver while putting their bags in the living room. Kurt entered the bedroom going to the closet to slip off his shoes and tux it left him in a white undershirt and small dark briefs. Kurt went into the bathroom to quickly rinse his hair in the sink, he came out his hair wet and flat with droplets of water sliding down his neck to see Sebastian standing in their bedroom in nothing but tight white briefs. "Oh "Kurt blushed and Sebastian smiled "hey thought you were in the shower "Kurt shifted "no i .. um just washing the hairspray out " Kurt swallowed and stepped forward, Sebastian offered a hand which Kurt took they pressed together. "You ready?" Kurt hummed wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck "yes "he whispered, Sebastian lifted him kissing him softly .

Kurt woke the next morning wrapped in muscular arms, he smiled softly before carefully getting up he pulled on Sebastian's discarded white dress shirt buttoning it partially and rolling up its sleeves while first going to the bathroom then heading to the kitchen. Kurt made pancakes, eggs, bacon and sausage he set the two made plated on the breakfast tray along with one glass of orange and one glass of apple juice. Kurt walked down the hall and as he entered the bedroom he found Sebastian climbing back into bed "hey " Kurt smiled walking over, Sebastian took the tray so Kurt could climb up onto the bed. They ate giving eachother syrup morning kisses, kurt hopped up to put the tray on the long oak dresser and when he turned Sebastian was staring at him . Dark green eyes moved over Kurt's body "is .. that my shirt?" Kurt blushed tugging at the shirttails "uh... yeah " Sebastian smirked "c'mere" kurt bit his lip but climbed back onto the bed and straddling Sebastian's hips "yes Bas?" Sebastian kissed him sliding his hands up the shirt " mm your gorgeous " Kurt blushed .

Monday morning Kurt stood outside in the school parking lot "Sebastian- " the taller teen kissed his husband "stop fussing baby " Kurt swallowed "alright " Sebastian slid his arm around Kurt's waist as they made their way across the parking lot. Their matching rings stood out clearly plus their wedding had been in the paper. Most married couples got clear paths considering legally they were adults and you got in Legal trouble if you mess with a married couple. They went to the office for Sebastian's schedule and a few forms for the soccer and baseball teams, Kurt stopped by his locker blushing softly when Sebastian leaned in front of him and stretched out his body. Kurt squeaked when Sebastian grabbed his hips and pulled him close laughing, Kurt smacked Sebastian's chest "jerk!" Sebastian kissed his neck "adorable "

The day went well mostly Sebastian got irratated after the 3rd time he had to stand up in front of the class and introduce himself , by the last class when he was asked why he had transfered Sebastian had simply raised his hand and said " my husband " that was explanation enough. Sebastian had texted Kurt asking where the choir room was they had talked about it and Sebastian said he would just wait with Kurt till they told him if he made the Soccer team. Sebastian had only met a handful of the New Directions since the wedding ceremony had been relatively small , Sebastian entered the class room nodding at Finn,Mercedes,Sam and Rachel. Kurt smiled when he entered and found Sebastian lounging in a chair between Sam and Finn " hey " Sebastian smiled pulling kurt on to his lap "hey beautiful " Kurt giggled kissing Sebastian softly twining their fingers together "nice first day ?" Sebastian hummed "mostly every single teacher wanted me to introduce myself and explain why i transfered though i figured the ring on my finger was self explantory" Kurt giggled "you know your pretty sexy when your agitated" Sebastian smirked "oh yeah?" They were cut off by "damn lady lips didnt know you were such a public performer" Kurt blushed rolling his eyes but Sebastian stiffened " shut up Santana " Kurt blinked when he noticed Sebastian's tightened jaw "whatever at least he's hot " Kurt smoothed his fingers over his husbands jaw "yes he is , and whats your excuse for missing my wedding " Santana rolled her eyes "you know how i feel about that i didnt go to Aretha's why would i go to yours " Kurt sighed but turned back to Sebastian who was looking at him curiously , kurt kissed his cheek before turning back to the glee club meeting.

It took 10 minutes for to notice Sebastian and when he did he stared "uh.. is this our new transfer student ? " Sebastian for once remained quiet but Kurt smiled "yes , Mr. Shue this is Sebastian Smythe my husband " the teacher nodded "right i read about your wedding in the paper, congratulations Kurt" "oh Kurt does that mean your not a hummel anymore ?" Kurt hummed softly "i decided on hyphenating Kurt Hummel-Smythe , Sebastian decided on keeping his name though " Rachel frowned "but what about your kids ? " Sebastian opened his mouth but Kurt squeezed his hands "they'll be Smythe's i just like the hyphenation it works well with my name "

They went grocery shopping then home Kurt put them away then they sat down to do homework, Sebastian was unusally quiet. Kurt finished and went to shower, he cleaned a little before starting dinner . "I uh.. have Friday dinners with my family would you like to come?" Sebastian looked up from the counter "uh.. sure " Kurt sighed turned " Bas whats wrong?" Sebastian swallowed "you want kids?" Kurt blushed "i .. uh eventually but yes i do " Sebastian nodded slowly "i .. mean logically i knew that we would have to have kids i just .. and its not that i dont want kids i do i just" Kurt walked around his fingers sliding through honey brunette hair "Bas" Sebastian swallowed "i had this boyfriend Colin, in paris who has a little brother Austin he was 4 and i got along great with him he was so cute and i would help babysit him to be honest i got along better with Austin then i did with Colin. Colin thought it was weird he said i was too friendly and that it creeped him out , i broke up with him i just - i like kids and they like me so .. i had hoped my partner would want kids too " Kurt tipped his head and kissed Sebastian "your going to be an amazing father "

It was after dinner , Kurt was picking out his outfit for tomorrow when he swallowed and turned "Sebastian i need to tell you something " the teen nodded " alright "Kurt walked over setting his hands on Sebastian's knees " promise you wont freak out " Sebastian frowned but nodded "i wont freak out " Kurt fidgeted "i.. im a carrier " Sebastian swallowed nodding slowly he reached out and pulled Kurt up on to his lap "mm i sort of .. guessed that you were " Kurt frowned "how ?" Sebastian smiled reaching down pressing his fingers to Kurt's lower abdomen "your very careful always washing yourself thoroughly besides you made me either wear a condom or cum on your stomach even though we had test results and im clean. " Kurt blushed pressing his face into Sebastian's neck "why didnt you say something ?" Sebastian smiled stroking Kurt's back "i wanted you to trust me enough to tell me " Kurt lifted his head and kissed Sebastian who held him close , when he pulled away he kissed down Kurt's neck "you want to get changed for bed ?" Kurt purred nuzzling into Sebastian , he pressed his lips to the teens tan skin " make love to me instead ?" Sebastian smiled "alright "

They didnt really fight but with Kurt's naturally fiestiness and Sebastian's naturally prickliy personality they did butt heads alot . They did have a lot of disagreements but no out right fights, alot was that kurt was a very emotional person and Sebastian had a hard sarcastic sense of humor.

"Hey baby " Kurt shifted continuing his talk with Mercedes who raised an eyebrow , Sebastian sighed wrapping an arm around Kurt "will you excuse us Mercedes "the diva laughed "of course "she turned walking over to her own husband across the hall. Kurt faced Sebastian arms crossed over his chest "what " Sebastian sighed "baby you cant still be mad at me " Kurt gave him his bitch glare "you promised " Sebastian groaned "yes i did and im sorry i cant make it but baby please its one dinner ,i have to go to this event with my parents im sure Burt and Carole will understand" Kurt pouted pressing his face into Sebastian's collarbone "i know i .. it was going to be our first dinner together with my family " Sebastian frowned "ive had dinner with your family before " Kurt blushed "not as a married couple " Sebastian's eyes widened in understanding " oh baby "he tipped Kurt's chin up and kissed him softly "i promise next Friday I'll be there okay " Kurt sighed "fine " Sebastian grinned sliding his hands low on Kurt's back and kissing him while moving his body to lean against the metal lockers, kurt giggled sliding his arms around Sebastian's neck. "Damn white boy "Kurt blushed brightly pulling away from his husband staring at his bestfriend "uh.. 'Cedes " Mercedes laughed Sebastian grumbled into Kurt's neck whining about bestfriends interrupting perfectly good makeout sessions. Kurt giggled taking Sebastian's hand and following Mercedes into the cafeteria for lunch.

Mercedes leaned against Sam watching Kurt and Sebastian "so.. you think Kurt's pregnant ?" Sam jerked looking at his wife "what ? " the diva smirked "well Kurt has been really needy and affectionate lately i was only curious "Sam shrugged "have you asked him ? Or Sebastian " it was proper to ask the dominant when it came to asking about a couples children or any possible pregnancies. Mercedes paused "If Kurt is pregnant i doubt either of them know it was only a question"

Kurt met Mercedes curious gaze, he raised an eyebrow in question. But Mercedes only mouthed 'later' kurt frowned but nodded.

It was right before glee and the were at there lockers when Kurt asked Mercedes about it "I ... its not exactly proper but Sam and I were wondering.. " Kurt hummed "yes?" "Are you pregnant?" Kurt's whole body tensed his expressive blue eyes staring at Mercedes "w-what ?" Mercedes shifted "its just you seem to be really needy and affectionate lately with Sebastian so I was only curious about it" Kurt swallowed "I... I dont know " he then spun Mercedes quickly followed him into the choir room. Kurt dropped into the chair beside Sebastian instead into his lap, the taller teen frowned "baby is everything okay?" Sebastian placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder making the smaller teen stiffen. Mercedes leaned over whispering quickly in Kurt's ear " snap out of it kurt your scaring Sebastian" kurt blinked slowly relaxing before he stood abruptly. Mr. Shue frowned " kurt were in the middle of glee" kurt grabbed Sebastian's hand "sorry I need to speak to my husband" he then pulled Sebastian out of the classroom to find an empty one "kurt babe slow down " kurt closed the door staring up at Sebastian "babe whats going on ?" " Mercedes thinks I'm pregnant " Sebastian's mouth fell open in surprise, but then he frowned "well ... actually " kurt swallowed "my dad has pregnancy tests... I'll use one tonight okay?" Sebastian stepped forward staring into blue eyes "are you freaking out because you dont want to be pregnant or because you didn't realize it " kurt met his crystal green eyes " I didn't realize that my behavior meant i was pregnant " Sebastian frowned "your behavior ?" Kurt blushed " Mercedes said I've been really needy and affectionate" Sebastian shook his head "baby " he kissed kurt softly " were in the honeymoon stage but were also an affectionate couple if your pregnant then we'll plan for a baby if your not then your not either way its okay " kurt leaned into sebastian "we talked about this " Sebastian nodded kissing his neck "yes we did we both agreed after graduation we'd have a more in depth discussion but its okay if your pregnant"


End file.
